1. Field of the Invention
Method for Pumping Slurry and Apparatus for Use Therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pumping of a slurry that has a liquid outer phase and an inner phase comprising particled material has presented serious problems in the past, and particularly when a portion of the particles may be of a size of far greater magnitude than the major portions of the particles. Reciprocating pumps are unsatisfactory for moving such slurries as they are unable to handle large size particles without the risk of jamming. Also, reciprocating pumps have the operational disadvantage that they have a pulsating discharge that is undesirable in that it subjects hoses through which the slurry flows to intermittent high intensity stresses.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method and a pump for carrying out the method whereby a slurry having a liquid outer phase and particled inner phase may be transferred from one location to another location at a substantially constant rate and pressure without danger that the particled material will jam the operation of the pump.
A further object of the invention is to furnish a method and pump in which a slurry containing highly abrasive particled material is transferred between locations with the abrasive particles doing a minimum amount of damage to the pump.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pump of such structure that as it operates the flow of slurry therethrough is so directed that it will not build up and jam the pump, and also the pump operating satisfactorily on slurries containing unusually large particles, with such particles being severed and disintegrated into smaller particles in the pump that can discharge therefrom due to the cutting action of rotating means in the pump that also provide the pumping action.